halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Catherine-B320
Weapon I've been anaylzing the trailer and am wondering about her weapon. In the poster she appears to be armed only with an M6, but in the trailer I spot a rifle of some sort on her back. From several angles (1:07, 1:10, 1:24) it looks like she has an assault rifle (based off the stock structure) but from 1:23, based off the barrel (which is notably shorter than an MA5 and bears resmemblence to the M7's barrel), this notion is contradicted. Perhaps a carbine variant of the MA5 or an M7 with an elongated and modified stock? Someone else care to take look at it and tell me what they think? Spartan 501 05:59, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :As in the MA5K variant? :http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/halo/images/5/59/MA5K.JPG or http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/halo/images/archive/5/59/20080830204114!MA5K.JPG :If this is the weapon you saw it may add some credibility to the Noble team/Spartan III argument as it is the S-3's trademark weapon. --CiaoGamer 10:35, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Just looked at the trailer, it does look like a MA5K to me. --CiaoGamer 10:41, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Kelly After watching the trailer I have noticed Kat,looks like Kelly in the Halo Legends episode "the package". what do you think ?--Heroicpotatoe 21:18, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::I guess a little, but how is that relevent?Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 21:21, December 16, 2009 (UTC) True, she was with other Spartans --Heroicpotatoe 21:25, December 16, 2009 (UTC) I think it's impossible for her to be kelly. Just look at her number:320. Spartan II's only went up to about 150. She is either class 2 or a spartan III.FatalSnipe117 14:54, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Voice Change? it seems like Kat's voice changed from the reach announcement trailer to the most recent ViDoc, she had a Scandinavian accent in the announcement trailer, but seems to have a more american accent in the ViDoc, should we note this on the article? 18:36, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :I wasn't under that impression at all. She sounded exactly the same. - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 19:29, March 4, 2010 (UTC) It still seems different to me... 19:33, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Pegasi Delta It's interesting how Jorge mentioned specifically about Noble Six surviving Pegasi Delta, yet Kat is also from Beta Company. That seems to indicate that she was removed from Beta Company before the Pegasi Delta mission. What do you think? Worthy of noting in the Trivia section? --Jimmy-San 18:18, May 1, 2010 (UTC) This page does not include all of the available info. Kurt's transmission to Mendez from the Reach Project Page states that Kat took part in Operation: CARTWHEEL, the mission before TORPEDO, where she lost her arm. She was not sent with the rest of Beta Company. Also, Jorge was making an inside joke probably referring to how Noble 6 "was sent" and "survived" when in actual fact that was not the case. Littlestag 21:08, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Not to be a noob but why do I have no "edit" option for Kat's page? I want to add the material I posted above and for obvious reasons I cant. Help would be appreciated. Alternatively add it yourself. Littlestag 21:41, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Hackers Anyone noticed that Catherine bears a striking resemblance to the 1995 Angelina Jolie? She's supposedly a exellent hacker, and I'm wondering if it isn't a referance to http://zenithofhotness.com/images/angelina-jolie/hackers.jpg Deliever Hope Trailer According to the new Bungie Weekly Update the latest live trailer, Deliever Hope is before the events of Halo: Reach, and it is during this battle that Kat loses her arm while the original Noble Six sacrifices himself to destroy a Covenant Convette. I would put this on her page, but yeah....--Juubi no Ryuu 02:22, August 28, 2010 (UTC) It was actually a cruiser, mostly likely CCS class. Sierra 003 22:27, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Ideas for Trivia... - Kat was the first Spartan to talk in the E3 2009: Reveal Trailer. Making her voice the first "Halo: Reach" Spartan voice ever heard. http://xbox360.ign.com/dor/objects/14276699/halo-project/videos/haloreach_spc_rewindtheater.html (Something like that) thanks! The Unbalanced Warrior 04:10, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Trivia Based on her accent as heard thus far, Kat may be of Russian or Scandanavian descent. Deliver Hope trailer Does anyone know who plays her in the Deliver Hope trailer? LiLLiPaDDy ~True tears are never seen, only hidden~ 11:07, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :A man/stunt-actor.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 11:14, September 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually, Bungie made sure a woman played her to make it as realistic as possible. So yeah, some woman. - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 11:17, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :::*sigh*- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 11:23, September 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::We have a conspiracy on our hands! - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 21:42, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::Shape-shifter! *gasp* - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 21:44, September 6, 2010 (UTC) sigh she is canonlogicy a woman so stop saying she is a man, and i swear i'll freakin' kill anyone else who says she is a shape shifter. 1. Sign your posts. 2. They're talking about her "Deliver Hope" actor, not her. We all know she is a woman. 3. The death threat was really unnecessary. [[User:Tgor365|'Tgor']][[User talk:Tgor365|'365']] 22:40, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Wow dude, grow a sense of humor. No one really thinks she's a shapeshifter or a guy. Everyone just calm down, have yourself a fish biscuit, and we'll get through this. [[User:FatalSnipe117|'Que']] , [[User talk:FatalSnipe117|'Sera']] 22:59, September 6, 2010 (UTC) uh fish biscuit i'll have a chicken biscuit instead and yes the death threat was necessary i was trying to make a point to these morons. --God like65 19:07, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :Leave that to the admins, why don't you. It's their job to make threats, with bans, not death, mind you.Fairfieldfencer FFF 21:37, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Fairfield. Speaking of admins "God like65",you do know that the "morons" that you threatened were administators? They were joking around with each other and you threatened them. I assure you that both of them know that Kat is a female (which wasn't even what they were discussing). [[User:Tgor365|'Tgor']][[User talk:Tgor365|'365']] 21:49, September 11, 2010 (UTC) woops sorry guys. --God like65 19:35, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Death Any of you guys mind putting up the details of her death? She dies running after getting out of an elevator and gets sniped from a Phantom that shot through a hole in the damaged building. My question is, what weapon was she killed with; in Reach, the Covenant don't have any one-shot sniper weapons. My thought is perhaps a prototype Beam Rifle. Sierra 003 02:55, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, the beam rifle existed at least as early as 2531. It doesn't appear in Reach, but it does exist in canon at that time. Either she was killed by a short burst from a focus rifle or she was killed by a beam rifle, which, of course, is not usable in-game. --"Government big enough to supply everything you need is big enough to take everything you have." -Thomas Jefferson 03:06, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :Neither. Her shields were down due to the nuclear energy from the glassing. She got shot in the head with a needle rifle. [[User:FatalSnipe117|'Que']] , [[User talk:FatalSnipe117|'Sera']] 04:28, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Sentence Update Kat's death was attributed due to her fatal lack of situational awareness. '''Like the lost of her right arm', Kat underestimated the gravity of her situation and failed to initiated her armor's shielding system.'' Sentence could use some reworking. JustinSaneV2 17:34, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Sniper The page says that the sniper that shot her was an Elite. After seeing the cutscene a few times I couldn't tell what shot her. I'm not saying it wasn't an Elite, just wondering if someone can prove it. Also, if it was, what rank of Elite was it, just out of curiosity. Alex T Snow 07:00, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :It's extrapolation. Elites are typically the ones who hold Needle Rifles.[[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 15:03, September 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Fair enough, and I'd much rather it have been an Elite than a Skirmisher :P Alex T Snow 07:41, September 23, 2010 (UTC) The shape of the silhouette appears to be an Elite and the armor glow is gold, like that of a General. :-- Donut THX 1138 Comm] 22:45, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Rank Nows its really confusing, Kat, Kurt and Fhajad are Lieutenant Commanders and since Kat is under Carter's command. That must mean Carter is the highest ranked SPARTAN being Commander. Am I right? [[User:Phoenix Marathon|' SPARTAN-A110 ]] talk guestbook 13:08, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :Yes. Carter bears the rank of Commander. The Noble Team page already says that. Or, am I reading your sentence wrongly? I don't get what you mean. -- [[User:SolidLemonsoup|'''Mmm... Jackal Stew]] 11:07, September 26, 2010 (UTC)